ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core has the sole responsibility for oversight and management of the P30 Core Center Program. The Administrative Core is directed by Professor John M. Essigmann, Center Director, with the help of the Deputy Director, Professor Bevin P. Engelward, along with Ms. Amanda Tat (Administrative Officer). Professor Essigmann has overall responsibility for both the scientific leadership and financial management. The Administrative Core is the hub for all enrichment activities and financial management, and it interacts closely with the other cores and programs. The Administrative Officer is responsible for all budgetary aspects, as well as ensuring compliance with all policies and procedures of both MIT and our sponsoring agency. The Administrative Core is responsible for coordinating the activities of the P30 Core Center Program by providing an administrative framework and a resource infrastructure in support of the Center?s activities. The goals of this Core are to provide exceptional (1) grants support; (2) financial accounting for each of the cores and programs of the Center as well as all awards funded through the Center; (3) communication and website maintenance; (4) planning and organization of the monthly Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) meetings and the bi-annual External Advisory Committee (EAC) meetings; (5) planning and coordination of the Center?s enrichment activities, including the Career Development activities; (6) data management of the Facilities Cores usage logs, IRB and IACUC protocols, scientific publications, etc.; and (7) oversight of the Career Development Program. Overall, the Administrative Core will be the focal point of support for all of the cores and programs.